wolfversefandomcom-20200222-history
Dahlia
Dahlia is a immensely powerful witch and the older sister of Christopher Chamberlain and Matthew Chamberlain. She is the aunt of Adalyn Chamberlain, Harrison Chamberlain, Katherine Chamberlain, Justinian Chamberlain and Maverick Chamberlain and the grand-aunt of Elizabeth Chamberlain. History Dahlia was born in Scandinavia at some point in the 10th century. She was the first-born child of unnamed witch parents and the oldest sister of Christopher Chamberlain. They both belonged to a long and powerful bloodline of witches whose first-born children are well-known to possess even greater magical strength, and because of this, Dahlia and her Christopher were presumably taught the craft from a young age. Dahlia devoted herself to the mystical arts (unlike her brother, who felt insecure in his abilities in comparison to his prodigious sister and as a result did not take his practice of witchcraft as seriously), and Dahlia grew to become a very skilled and powerful witch. In 972 A.D., after being married for a year and still not succeeding in conceiving a child, her sister in-law feared she was cursed to be barren and begged Dahlia for her assistance in casting a fertility spell. This angered Dahlia, who pointed out that if her husband hadn't abandoned his heritage as a witch in pursuit of marriage and motherhood with a Viking warrior, she would be able to help herself. However, in spite of her disappointment in her sister, Dahlia agreed to help her and admitted that she could never deny her baby sister. However, Dahlia warned her that such magic would require a great sacrifice. Desperate with nowhere else to turn, She blindly agreed to the terms; in exchange for casting the fertility spell on her, Dahlia would be given claim to her brother's first-born child, as well as every first-born child that followed for as long as her Christopher's bloodline should last. Dahlia came to Los Angeles shortly after awakening from her century of sleep to retrieve Elizabeth, who, as a firstborn Chamberlain child, was promised to Dahlia by Elizabeth's grandmother Esther in the 10th century. Using a powerful Kenning spell, Dahlia took control of the minds of dozens of Los Angleles citizens to spy on Charlie and her Maverick while they took Elizabeth on a walk throughout the French Quarter. Dahlia even temporarily possessed Maverick in order to inform Elizabeth's parents, Charlie and Justinian Chamberlain, that she would be coming for the child she was owed. Personality It had been suggested by Dahlia herself and later confirmed in flashbacks that she was much kinder and caring in her youth, as Dahlia claimed to have not only taken the brunt of the Vikings abuse while she and her brother were in captivity to prevent her brother from being harmed, but that she also never resented him for it, as they had made a promise to stick together forever. He also went to her for help to give her the ability to conceive children and did not anticipate the payment Dahlia would request in exchange, suggesting that Dahlia's personality was much more gentle in her earlier years. However, after her brother left his sister to marry one of their Viking captors, Dahlia's hatred of being oppressed by the warriors led her to develop a much colder and more calculating personality after she vowed to never allow herself to be that vulnerable again. In adulthood, Dahlia became a wicked, selfish, manipulative, and spiteful woman, as evidenced by when she collected her niece Adalyn from her brother in payment for her fertility spell and threatened to take all of his children if he did not comply. Dahlia was devoted to witchcraft and seemingly finds the idea of starting a family ridiculous, though she has had no qualms with raising the children she claimed from the Chamberlain bloodline in order to augment her own magic. Physical Appearance Dahlia is a brunette with brown eyes, which contrasts greatly with her Chris's light blonde hair. Her cold brown eyes are an indicator of her cruel, apathetic personality. In the present day, she has shown a fondness for the color black, as a majority of her clothes are in this color. In her youth in the 10th and 11th centuries, she was shown wearing the simple wool and cotton dresses of the period, while in the modern-day, she is usually seen in long, flowing coats, long-sleeved blouses, fitted pants, and high heeled boots. Her medium-length brown hair is styled in gentle waves, and she has an affinity for wearing multiple rings with large gemstones. Powers and Abilities As one of the strongest witches the world had ever known, Dahlia was powerful enough to be feared by , her younger brother who was also one of the most powerful witches in history. In addition to him, Adalyn and Maverick are both said to be terrified of her, as well, due to the fact that the first-born witches born to every generation of their bloodline, including Dahlia, Adalyn, and Elizabeth, possess what Dahlia described as "devastating" magical power. Weaknesses Dahlia is susceptible to the forces of witchcraft. Like all creatures, Dahlia can be undone by powerful magic, however, according to Maverick Chamberlain, it would require power equivalent to Dahlia's (or greater) to defeat her. Relationships Adalyn Chamberlain Dahlia took Adalyn from her father due to a pact she made with her brother that gave her claim over his first born child. When Adalyn came of age, Dahlia cast her a spell on her that would put her in a deep sleep for a hundred years and she would waken for one year of life. Dahlia told Adalyn that this would allow them both to remain young and beautiful (since witches cannot be truly immortal), but in time Adalyn learned that Dahlia's stories were also paired with lies. At some point, Adalyn fled from Dahlia and has been running from Dahlia ever since, fearing that Dahlia would find her and kill her for her "betrayal" (at least what Dahlia would consider to be a betrayal). Justinian Chamberlain Justinian and Dahlia were at first enemies when he and Maverick went up against her. She beat them both with ease and tells them all she wants is the child, then she'll let them live. After Justinian is stabbed with the golden dagger meant for him, Dahlia gets the dagger out with magic after Justinian tells her he'll help her get Elizabeth in exchange for having a part in her life and getting vengeance on who wronged him. Justinian later tells her he wants to bound himself to her instead of Elizabeth since he's immortal already and she can link herself to Elizabeth after she gets what she needs. Name * Dahlia is a feminine name of Nordic origin (da(h)-lia). The name means "valley". It stems from the flower named for 18th-century Swedish botanist Anders Dahl. Trivia * Elizabeth as one of the firstborns of Christopher's bloodline, was promised to Dahlia ten centuries before she was even conceived, let alone born. It was also because of Elizabeth that Dahlia traveled to Los Angeles in 2013. * Dahlia and Elizabeth share the similarity the firstborns of their generation in their bloodline. Adalyn also shares this distinction. * Both Dahlia and Elizabeth have shown great power at a young age. In fact, Elizabeth is the first witch to be seen on either series to perform magic in their infancy. * Dahlia often referred to Elizabeth as "my child," "Beauty," and "Little One." * Dahlia wanted to kill Elizabeth's mother Charlie so she wouldn't interfere with her plans for Elizabeth. However, she ultimately compromised by casting the Crescent Curse on Charlie to force her into her wolf form at all times except for the hours of the full moon's apex. Because Charlie was an Alpha of the Crescent Wolf Clan and was connected to each wolf in the pack to share her ability to control her transformation, Maverick and the rest of the Crescent wolves were also cursed as well, keeping Elizabeth's maternal family from attempting to rescue her from Dahlia. * Dahlia never held Elizabeth, despite being near her often. Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:Supernatural Category:Characters